Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display device.
Discussion of the Background
Various display devices are being developed which are used for multimedia devices, such as televisions, cellphones, tablet computers, navigation devices, game consoles, or the like. An input device of a display device may include a keyboard, mouse, or the like. Recently, the display devices have included a touch panel as an input device.
Various types of display devices are being recently developed which differ from a typical flat-panel display device. Various flexible display devices are being developed, such as a curved display device, bent display device, foldable display device, rollable display device, stretchable display device, or the like. In particular, a foldable display device needs to change an image signal according to an angle at which the display device is bent. In this case, because the display device includes an acceleration sensor, it is possible to provide an image signal to which such a folding angle is applied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.